


In Defiance of a Goddess

by hinamori_kidou_apprentice



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-18 00:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20630216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamori_kidou_apprentice/pseuds/hinamori_kidou_apprentice
Summary: Percy is confronted by Athena, who demands that Percy show her he won't hurt her daughter when they finally consummate their love. Or is there a more sinister scheme at hand on the Goddess's part? SWS. RATED M.





	1. Chapter 1

Percy Jackson sighed as he lay down in his bed at camp, his mind full of images of his beautiful best friend as he let his eyes close. She was so perfect and absolutely gorgeous, not to mention the fact that she was very intelligent and possessed a fire in her that was rivaled by no other.

He felt his cock growing semi-erect as he thought of her still clothed and realized he hadn't masturbated in over a week. Which was very odd for him—he usually managed to have a good beat-off session at least once a day. He shrugged as he pulled his shirt over his head and grabbed the box of tissues off of his nightstand, pulling a few out so they would be ready to go. He unbuckled his belt and kicked off his pants before removing his boxer briefs and throwing them across the room.

He closed his eyes as he took his semi-erect cock in his hand and lightly stroked it, imaging just Annabeth's face at first. He had only been kissed by her once a few years ago but as his hand picked up the pace his seventeen-year-old mind filled in the blanks as to how it would go. Her tits, C-cups, would be firm and bounce as he pistoned into her with his rigid cock, her beautiful face in an image of ecstasy as she convulsed around his dick in the throes of her orgasm.

The sound of high-heels clacking on the wooden floor of the cabin made his eyes, which he had let close as pleasure threatened to overwhelm him, shoot open and he scrambled to hide the evidence of his little masturbation session. But the woman came into view as his throbbing erection was still in plain sight, precum slowly making its way down his shaft.

She coolly said, "I see you were expecting me." Percy desperately jerked his blankets over his body but the woman made it disappear with a snap of her fingers. "No use now, only hinders our progress anyway."

Now Percy was scared. A woman who was still completely hidden by shadow had magically made his duvet disappear and was basically implying that they would be fucking soon…and it seemed that he didn't have a choice.

"Wh-who are you?" he asked, trying to stand up only to find that he was being magically held where he was.

The woman stepped forward and Percy's cock twitched involuntarily, his face growing red. The woman looked to be about twenty-five, with a tight white minidress stretched tight over slightly smaller than average breasts and curves, long, lightly curled brown hair, light make-up, and startling grey eyes. "Athena," Percy breathed with a gulp.

He wasn't about to get a fucking. This was much worse, whatever it was.

"Perseus Jackson," she said coldly, setting her purse down on his nightstand. "I see that despite my warnings you still decided to fall in love with my daughter."

Percy swallowed hard, sweat beading on his forehead. He wished his dick would soften, but Athena looked so hot in her dress. "Y-yes, I did," he croaked through his dry throat.

Athena scowled at him. "Unfortunately, I can't kill or even harm you no matter how much I wish to do so. How my Annabeth, maybe my favorite child of all, had to fall in love with a son of Poseidon," she said, practically spitting Percy's father's name.

"I'm sorry," he said. Athena looked at him sharply and he said, "But that isn't going to change anything. I love your daughter very much and will treat her well, despite what you think…once I ask her out, of course."

Athena's face softened a bit and she said, "Well, I do suppose she could've done worse…" Percy nodded vigorously. Then, completely sidetracking, she said, "Despite the stories you've heard, I'll have you know that I'm no virgin by a long-shot."

"Erm…okay," said Percy slowly, not seeing how this pertained to the conversation they were having.

"And you're going to be Annabeth's first, not knowing what you're doing," continued Athena, sneering at what she figured would be her future son-in-law. "Now I will tell you why I am here. I don't like it, but I'm going to fuck you, Percy. And you're going to fuck me. And I'm going to make sure you know what you're doing so you don't hurt my daughter."

Despite Percy's cock hardening even more at these words, he growled, "There's no way I'm cheating on Annabeth."

"This isn't cheating, Percy," said Athena as her dress and heels vanished, leaving her only in her black, lacy undergarments and showing off her pale, pristine skin, slim, tight stomach, and long, smooth legs. "You're not even with her yet. And even if you were, this is education and the command of a goddess. You dare defy a goddess?" she asked menacingly, letting the unspoken threat hang in the air between them.

Percy swallowed hard for the third time since Athena's arrival and grudgingly said, "No."

"Good," she said with a strained smile, releasing him from his bonds. Percy almost made a move to cover his erection, but didn't want to disappoint Athena and so resisted as she said, "Bra, now."

Percy choked on air as his face turned red and Athena arched an eyebrow at him. "You've never removed a bra before, you need practice. Now come over here and take off my bra."

Percy nodded and stood up, his rigid pole pointing towards her proudly. Percy stepped around her to take her bra off from behind, but Athena said, "Ne cheating, no looking. You'll be kissing her when you do it, so you better damn well know how to release the catch while you're in front of her, not looking."

Percy, a dry lump in his throat, said, "Yes, ma'am," before stepping in front of her again.

"We're about to have sex," said Athena bluntly, her piercing grey eyes looking into his. "For however long we're going at it you may as well call me Athena."

Percy nodded and stepped up to Athena, blinking as he realized her cheeks were the tiniest bit pink. So it wasn't above a goddess to be embarrassed in a situation like this, too. With the least amount of contact possible, Percy awkwardly wrapped his arms around Athena and tried to find the catch, but his hands wouldn't reach the middle of her back with the space he had created. Athena, feeling his hands brushing her shoulder blades, grabbed Percy's hips and pulled him flush against her, her breasts pressed against his chest and his hardness nestled between them, allowing her to feel his length as it dug against her stomach. She felt her face heat up just a little more as she felt how big he was, about eight and a half inches. Percy was trying his best not to pant in her face as he fumbled with the catch of her bra, the smooth, cool skin of her naked back only adding on to the motor skills issue created by her stomach and breasts. They were staring into each other's eyes, both of their frustrations mounting as Percy tried again and again to unclasp her bra only to come up short.

He finally stopped as his lips pressed into a firm line. He took a deep breath through his nose and admitted, "I can't do it."

Athena could hear the vulnerability, the disappointment in his voice and felt the smallest bit of guilt worm its way into her stomach, prompting her to bring her face up close to his. And just when he thought she was going to kiss him for whatever reason, she brought her lips up to his ear, her arms around his neck, and whispered, "I'll let you cheat. But just this once."

Now Percy also had to fight the pleasure coursing through him with each exhaled breath against his neck, but he could look over pale shoulder and see the catch perfectly. He let out a relieved sigh when the bra came undone, and Athena pulled back to give him a relieved, almost genuine smile. She slowly, almost shyly, pulled her bra off of her body, exposing her firm, rounded tits to his eyes for the first time. They moved in time with Athena's breathing and he stared at them, appreciating them, eyeing her hard nipples encircled by dusky areolae.

She grabbed his hands and brought them to her tight stomach, allowing him to feel her smooth skin. She moved them up slowly, allowing her hands to fall when his fingers brushed the bottom of her breasts. He continued though, softly kneading her firm, pert tits with unskilled hands, drawing a soft, almost inaudible gasp from her nonetheless. No matter how much she thought Percy Jackson wasn't good enough for Annabeth, the fact remained that her daughter had a very good eye when it came to looks.

Athena gently grabbed his wrists, pulling his hands off her tits before saying, "You would just stand there and play with my breasts without kissing me?"

"B-but…I thought…You're Athena, me kiss you?" he asked, his mind maybe slightly clouded with lust.

"I just want you to treat me like I'm Annabeth," said Athena soothingly. "Go ahead and kiss me, I won't smite you," she said teasingly.

Her eyes widened in shock that she had just flirted with Percy and then his lips were on hers, gently coaxing her to kiss him back. She did just that, opening her mouth and allowing his tongue in, gently playing with it. Percy was a pretty good kisser, she mused as he turned them around and backed her onto the bed, laying her down gently. After another light kiss he kissed her nose, making her blush even more prominently, before kissing his way down to her neck, where his mouth found the hollow of it, his tongue brushing over it and sending a jolt of pleasure down to her core, making her moan.

Percy immediately stopped, looking up at her in worry. "Did I hurt you?"

"N-no," she stuttered, her face now completely red from a mixture of embarrassment and pleasure. "Don't stop, Percy, you're doing great."

Percy was heartened by the comment as he gently nipped the column of her throat, making her moan again. He was proud of himself for having her moaning without even fully undressing her yet. He kissed her collarbone and made his way down to her soft tits as he looked up into her lust-darkened eyes, his gaze flickering down to find her biting her lip in an incredibly sexy manner.

He kissed every inch of her breasts besides her now diamond-hard nipples, making her squirm in frustration before he finally obliged, sending pleasure racing through her body and liquid heat pooling in her pussy, her breathing erratic. He had only spent a few seconds on her left nipple before Athena found her hand pushing the top of his head and her mouth moaning, "Percy…pussy…come…now…"

She grunted as he cupped her heat, pressing the heel of his hand against her clit. She rolled her hips, grinding her pussy against it and spreading her juices on it, making him grin. Athena, face red and tits heaving as she panted roughly, fumbled to get her panties off with shaky hands. Percy grabbed her wrists and softly, maddeningly-slowly kissed her panty-line, making her squirm as her stomach quivered.

Percy smirked up at her as her face grew even more red, her need to come overwhelming. There was just something so disarming and incredibly sexy about him, and she knew that her daughter had made a very good choice. He slid her panties down her legs and tossed them into a corner before roughly shoving two fingers in her.

She cried out as her pussy gripped his digits, trying to draw in more. "Percy…that…would've hurt…Annabeth…" she mumbled, not really knowing what she was saying. Who cared about Annabeth when there were two fingers penetrating her body, reaching up to brush her G-spot?

"Athena, I'm going to fuck you like you're Athena," said Percy as he pumped his fingers into her. She fisted the sheets and rocked into the thrusting, letting out a throaty moan. Percy kissed the inside of her left thigh and said, "That's how I'm going to show you how I know what I'm doing." He kissed the inside of her right thigh and pressed his thumb against her clit, making her pussy clench his fingers hard again as she let out another cry. "When it comes time to have sex with Annabeth, I'll fuck her how she should be fucked."

His fingers slipped out of her and she let out a frustrated pant that quickly changed to a moan when his tongue delved into her folds. She fisted his hair and pulled his face closer to her pussy, making his nose bump and rub her clit. She was rolling her hips, grinding her pussy against his face with wild abandon, taking shallow breaths as she squirmed.

"Percy!" she cried. "Percy, I'm going to—"

The rest of her breath left her in a rush as her hips bucked, her orgasm starting small before hitting her like a tidal wave of pleasure. It slammed into her and she came hard, her glistening fluids spilling into his eager mouth. She clenched her fists in his hair in time to the shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her, heightened by the soft pink tongue gently toying with her ultrasensitive clit.

Percy climbed up beside her and kissed her neck messily, leaving marks behind. "Where…where did you learn?" Athena panted, still trying to catch her breath.

"I'm just a natural, I guess," he said against her skin. He brought a hand down and rubbed her stomach, going so low that he just skimmed over her mons, making her grunt and shoot out a bit more cum onto the sheets.

Percy kissed up to her cheek and she turned her head, capturing his lips with her own. She pulled on his bottom lip and nibbled it lightly, making his hips thrust involuntarily. His rock-hard erection was now resting on her soft stomach, and she giggled against his mouth as she lightly gripped it in her hand.

"Athena," he moaned as she sat him up in the bed and began stroking him.

She just smirked lazily at him before licking his balls, then all the way up his shaft to his head and tip, drawing a gasp from him. He thought she would go down slow on him, but she forced her head down on his cock, impaling her throat. Her throat quivered and gripped him tight as she fought to stay relaxed, and her grey eyes met his as she gave in to the urge to swallow, her throat convulsing around his cock. Percy thought she must've needed some air, then remembered that she was a goddess, thus didn't require it. Her throat still gripping his cock, she hummed, sending vibrations and pleasure shooting down his shaft and balls. He gently wove his fingers through Athena's hair as she swiftly bobbed on his dick, her nose ending up in his pubes every time she went down. He couldn't believe that he was fucking the throat of a fucking goddess, and she seemed to be enjoying it immensely! Slurping sounds filled the room as the seal of her lips wrapped around his shaft weakened a little, and he continued to watch his cock disappear into her mouth as he throat-fucked her. When her grey eyes met his seductively, her mouth full of his cock, his balls tightened.

"Athena!" he cried, unable to give her full warning before he blew his load down her throat.

She swallowed the first few streams before pulling off and stroking him hard, coaxing as much cum out of him as she could, her face turning more and more red as rope after hot, sticky, rope shot from his tip and covered her face. By the time he was done a large smile was on both of their faces, along with each other's cum. Athena snapped her fingers, magically cleaned them off, then she blushed again and said, "So…you pass the taste test. And, well…you seem to know how to handle yourself, so you don't have to…" she looked up to find him looking at her somberly, and she quickly added, "unless you want to, of course!" Then she shyly admitted, "I think you're the only man I've ever said that to."

Percy sighed and said, "Well, thank the Gods that's over!"

Athena felt tears sting her eyes as she quickly stood up, unable to believe that she had hoped Percy would want to fuck her. She fumbled with her panties as she put them on one leg, her quickly-pooling tears blurring her vision as she bent over to do so.

Then there was an arm around her waist and Percy was pulling her upright, his chest pressed against her upper back and his fresh erection digging into the lower part of it. He sucked on the hollow of her neck, making her moan out loud again, and huskily said, "I can't believe you would think I wouldn't want to fuck you. You're so fucking hot. So calm down, I was kidding."

He walked them forward to his desk and she muttered, "Seaweed Brain," under her breath right before he bent her over it, pinning her arms to the finished wood. Her pussy juices were already leaking all over the table and her inner thighs as she got ready for him to take her like this, pounding her into the table.

But he had different ideas. "Lube up my cock," he gasped, his erection nestled in her ass-cheeks.

It instantly happened and she felt his cock slip back before the crown was gently pushing against her puckered anus. She relaxed it and cried out as she felt his bulbous head slip into her body, pushing against the walls of her ass, stretching her out and filling her completely as the shaft followed.

"You alright, Athena?" Percy asked as he slowly drew out of her, making her moan softly.

"Percy, I'm a fucking goddess," she said raspily, her throat dry from panting. "Shut up and fuck my ass already."

Percy said nothing but slammed into her ass so hard that the table would've slid across the floor had it not been bolted down, then pulled out and slammed into her again just as hard, making her purr. He kicked the insides of her feet softly and she obligingly spread her legs more, her anus actually gripping him tighter. He held her hips as he pumped his throbbing cock into her body again and again, her grip growing so hard on the table as he pleasure mounted that she felt it snap.

They fell to the floor as the desk broke, their rhythm barely slowing down as Athena got on her hands and knees. She could do nothing more but whimper and moan as Percy filled her again and again, their slapping skin the only other sound in the room as they fucked. Athena felt a hand leave her hip and suddenly a finger pressed against her clit, triggering another massive orgasm and making her squirt her cum all over their inner thighs, Percy's balls and the floor.

Percy, unable to believe that he was one of the lucky few to know that the Goddess Athena was a squirter, asked her, "Where do you want it?" as her muscles convulsed around his cock.

She mumbled her answer and he quickly pulled out of her and flipped her over, stroking his cock hard and fast as he looked at her lidded grey eyes and her flushed face. He grunted as his first shot of cum hit her stomach right above her belly button, then moaned as he shot more ropy spurts of his hot cum all over the rest of her stomach, almost completely coating it.

"Percy," she moaned, smiling lazily at him through lidded eyes.

"Yes, Athena?" he asked softly, lightly sitting on the lower part of her stomach where there was no cum.

"I think I'm in love with you," she whispered sweetly, still smiling.

Percy let out a nervous laugh. "You've hated me for years," he said. "One night of fucking might bring that to a grudging respect or like, but I don't know about being in love," he said, though for some reason he felt a tug on his heart, similar to the feeling he got when he lied to his mother, Chiron, or Annabeth. "I-I mean, are you sure? Are you sure it's not just lust or something?"

Athena sat up and cleaned his cum off of her stomach, thinking it wasn't right to be drenched in his semen while holding this serious conversation with him. The moon was high in the sky, filtering through the window and allowing her to see every one of his facial expressions as she spoke. She said, "I-I act all high and mighty all the time. I act like I'm superior to others because I'm more intelligent, I act like I'm not interested in what goes on with them. But the truth is…I'm afraid of rejection. Afraid if I bring problems to my brothers and sisters, they'll laugh at me and tell me to go solve them on my own because I always try to be more level-headed and mature than them. I don't hate Poseidon, I'm just afraid he won't accept my apology. And…and I never really hated you," she admitted, her eyes full of tears. Then she laughed sadly and said, "I mean, I really disliked you at first, then I saw that you were brave, and handsome, and, despite what my daughter thinks, intelligent, and that you cared so much for her. To be honest, I guess I was…jealous of Annabeth, that she had someone as great as you in her life, and that she would get to marry you and bear your children. And tonight, you've been rough but you've been careful, made me feel loved and wanted. You bring out the best in me, Percy, as evidenced here. I've never had this conversation with anybody. I smirk and I sneer, I let logic rule my emotion. But every woman needs emotion to rely on, and every woman needs to smile and feel loved, no matter how much they say otherwise." There were tear tracks on her face and Percy sat by, wanting to comfort her but not quite knowing how, his stomach churning with…with...something, though he didn't know what, as he listened to her. She let out a half-laugh, half-sob and said, "Except for Artemis. But she's a weirdo. That's not the point, though." She took a deep breath and said, "I've never been in love with anyone before, but I've fantasized about it happening for over a thousand years, and I'm one hundred percent sure this is it. You're the one I've been waiting for." Her shoulders started shaking, her mascara running down her face, and she said, "I just…I just want to be loved."

With that she broke down and started sobbing. Percy imagined she was not only crying about the situation but about everything, including her stress over the last couple thousand years. He stood up and gently grabbed her soft arm, pulling her up with him, then enveloped her in the tightest, most loving hug he could. She hugged him back, hands grabbing the skin on his back desperately as she sobbed into his neck, and he grabbed her legs and wrapped them around his waist. He carried her to his bed, where he set her down gently and climbed in with her, holding her as she cried, the sobs dying down after a while and turning into gasps and hiccups as she clung to him. Eventually the crying turned into sniffles and she said, "I'm sorry, that was so embarrassing. That's the first time I've ever cried."

Percy rubbed her back and kissed her temple before lightly kissing her soft, plump lips, making a small smile appear on her face. He rolled so he was propped above her and gently dried her tears with his lips, making the smile grow wider. When she was dry and smiling again, Percy said, "It's weird teaching a goddess something, but crying doesn't make you any weaker and it's not embarrassing. It's a way for us to let out our bottled pain, and stress, and worry. It shows that you have feelings, emotions…that you love. Never apologize for crying, and kick anyone's ass who says otherwise."

Athena's face was pink and she was biting her lower lip, looking up at Percy with wide eyes. She whispered, "Percy…" and couldn't seem to get the words past the lump in her throat, so she swallowed hard and tried again. "Percy, make love to me."

Percy brought his hand down to lightly skim the side of her stomach, making her sigh. Percy planted a lingering kiss on her lips and asked, "Are you sure?"

Athena just nodded, spreading her legs to grant Percy access. Percy smiled at her as his crown touched her outer labia, and they both gasped as he slid into her, burying himself to the hilt. Her pussy was tight, unbelievably tight, and hot, and moist, and he leaned down and kissed her softly again, loving the feel of her soft lips and teasing tongue.

There was a knock on the door and Athena was instantly gone, the feeling of her pussy around him also completely gone, Percy unsure if it had all just been a dream. But as he threw on a pair of boxers and padded to the door he spotted her naked form in the corner of the room, and she gave him a little smile before fading from sight, though he knew she was still there.

He opened the door to Annabeth, who was smiling nervously at him.

"C-can I come in?" she asked, her voice unnaturally high.

Percy swallowed and nodded, closing the door behind her. She sat on the edge of his bed and he sat next to her. "Did you need something?" he asked, unsure why she had visited at the dead of night.

"Well, I've been up all night talking to Thalia and thinking, and we both have come to the conclusion that you and I are well-suited for each other…so, do you want to…to be my boyfriend?" she asked, playing with her fingers.

Percy's breath caught in his throat and his chest tightened as a feeling of hopelessness already began encroaching upon him, unsure of how to get out of this situation without breaking at least one heart. He looked at how he had perceived Annabeth not five hours ago and realized that she had just been a crush, a passing fancy. The time he had spent with Athena, though consisting of much less of it and not quite so much talking, had been more deep and satisfying…somehow he and Athena had already bonded more than he had with Annabeth. No matter how close Annabeth had come to claiming his heart, in the end it was Athena who had stolen it. He was completely and utterly in love with her.

"Annabeth," said Percy sadly. "I'm sorry, y-you make a great best friend and you're beautiful and funny and smart, but I…I'm already in love with someone else."

Percy cringed, ready for a punch or yelling or tears, but they never came. Instead, Annabeth hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "Oh, thank the gods! So you don't mind if I'm in a relationship with someone else?"

Percy laughed and said, "Of course not. As long as they make you happy! But what was up with that 'thank the gods' stuff? Am I really that repulsive?"

Annabeth blushed. "No. I actually had a crush on you for a bit. And then today, out of the blue, I was looking at Thalia and realized…I realized…"

"You like women?" Percy asked, completely caught off guard. Annabeth nodded with a nervous smile on her face, like she was scared of how he would react. "Whoever makes you happy," said Percy again, giving her a hug. "You're going to ask out Thalia? She's a lesbian, too?"

"Well, she looked like she was about to cry when we decided that I had to ask you out, so I think she likes me, too," she said with a lovely blush staining her cheeks as she bit her lip, looking very like her mother. Then she smiled at him and asked, "So who will I see you playing smoochy-smoochy with next week?"

Percy swallowed hard, knowing he'd have to clear this one with Athena before he told her. But Athena appeared beside him only a moment later, dressed in her white dress and completely composed. She looked absolutely radiant, knowing that Percy was talking about her when he had said he was in love with another.

"Mother, what are you doing here?" asked Annabeth, then her eyes grew wide as she continued looking at the two. "Wait…Mom? Percy?...What?"

Percy gave her a nervous smile. "Well…Athena and I were talking earlier, and…"

"I don't want to hear it!" screeched Annabeth. "I'm happy for you two and glad you found love in each other, but I really don't need to hear the details. The gods know what I interrupted if you're here in the middle of the night…Oh gods, Percy, is that why you're almost naked?"

Percy's brilliant blush gave him and Athena away. Annabeth shook her head and laughed a slightly crazed laugh. "Well, I'm scarred now anyway. I'm proud of you, Percy. You couldn't have won the heart of a better goddess. And mom, falling in love with the only man I would choose if I was forced to be straight. The only thing I ask is that no matter what happens between you two, I will never have to call Percy anything but Percy or Seaweed Brain."

"Of course not, Annabeth," said Athena, glad that her daughter was taking the news so well. "And I'm proud of you for taking pride in who you are. Never let anyone ridicule or harass you, and show them how independent and strong you are, okay?"

Annabeth nodded, the ever-present fire burning in her eyes. "I love you both, thanks for being so accepting." She kissed Percy on the cheek and hugged her mother hard before dashing one cabin over to Thalia's.

"Well, I'm glad that went well," said Percy.

Athena pulled Percy up by his arm, looking at him with a feral and possessive glint in her grey eyes. She kissed him hard, bruising their lips, before moving down to kiss his neck, marking him as her own with the hickeys she left behind. The next instant they were both naked and Athena had backed Percy up against the wall, her firm tits pressed against his chest and his rising erection digging into her inner thigh as she whispered, "I love you, Percy."

Percy kissed her softly, surprising her, and mumbled against her mouth, "I love you too, Athena." He kissed her harder, more frantically, and panted, "Are you wet yet?"

"Dripping," she whispered huskily, grabbing his semi-erect cock and rubbing her slit along his shaft as proof.

He spun them around and pinned her to the wall, then said, "I'm having trouble getting it back up. You have to get me hard before we do this."

"Only your third time having to get hard for me and you're already having trouble getting it up?" she teased. "Am I not attractive enough for you?"

"You're more beautiful than Aphrodite," he said, intertwining his fingers with hers against the wall above her head. "It's just that you're a kinky fox who has the stamina of a goddess, and I that of a lowly demi-god."

"That'll be rectified soon," said Athena, releasing one of Percy's hands so she could reach between them and stroke his cock. "Are you okay with that?"

Percy was now rapidly hardening, his lover's soft hands coaxing life into him as she pumped his shaft and panted into his neck. "Am I okay with having the most beautiful and intelligent wife in the universe for eternity? And get to make love to her every day for said eternity?" He looked at her worriedly. "Athena?"

Athena had stopped cold, her eyes shining and a large smile on her face. She quietly asked, "Y-your wife?"

Percy nodded, a grin on his face. "I'm in love with you. You're in love with me. You're not taken yet and you're making me a god so I can spend eternity with you, doesn't it make sense that we would get married?"

"I guess, it's just…" Athena trailed off, biting her lip again.

"You didn't think a man would be able to say that after the first fuck? Or actually commit to the relationship?" Percy asked knowledgably. Athena nodded and Percy said, "Well, I'm not like most men or else you probably wouldn't have fallen in love with me."

Athena nodded, face flushed now, and gave Percy one more stroke before letting go, gripping her shoulders as his cock pushed against her outer labia. Her moistness felt absolutely delicious against the tip of his cock, but he had to stop and ask, "Do you really want our first time making love to be against a wall? Shouldn't it be a romantic setting in a king-sized bed?"

Athena hopped up and grunted as she let gravity impale her on Percy's throbbing cock, saying, "How cliché. Just shut up and fuck me already."

Percy cupped her firm ass as he slammed into her, sandwiching her between him and the wall. Her pussy gripped him like a glove and tried to draw him in more even though he was buried in her to the hilt, their bodies pressed all the way together. She kissed him hard and rolled her hips against him as he repeatedly slammed into her, breaking the kiss to admire her firm, round tits bouncing with each thrust. He could feel her pussy fluids running down his cock to his balls and inner thighs. Her heat seared his flesh with pleasure, her moist folds unbelievably tight. He looked down to see his cock sliding into her body again and again, coming out glistening each and every time. He felt like his legs were going to collapse any second so he stumbled over to the bed and fell on it, still buried inside her, before getting on his knees and gripping her hips, using his arms to help move her along with his manic thrusting. She was gasping and whimpering and moaning, the sounds driving him wild, and he sucked in a breath between his teeth as she began rolling her hips in time with him slamming into her, sending jolts of pleasure racing through his shaft and balls.

"Percy!" she screamed as she fisted the sheets, coating Percy's already glistening dick with even more cum.

Athena's pussy walls convulsed around his cock, making his balls tighten, and he met her eyes as he emptied his load into her, shooting hot streams of cum straight into her womb. Her pussy milked him for every last drop, coaxing and working it out of him, and when he pulled out of her a small bit oozed out of her pussy and ran down to her asshole before dripping onto the sheets and pooling there.

As Athena watched him inspect the hot fluid she could feel oozing from her pussy, she was afraid it was pee for a second. Then she realized it was cum when it was impossible that she had peed, for she was a goddess and could definitely hold something like that indefinitely. She cleaned the excess off and pulled him down next to her, kissing his lips and stroking his muscled arm. He softly kissed her in return and lightly rubbed her back as their legs tangled under the blankets, which had reappeared and pulled themselves up to their shoulders.

"Good night, Percy. I love you so much," said Athena, still in awe that she had finally found the one.

"Good night, Athena, my Goddess. I love you, too," whispered back Percy, smiling and lightly kissing the tip of her nose, which she snuggled into his neck as she attempted to get comfortable.

Which wasn't hard, as their bodies molded together perfectly.

They quickly fell asleep with smiles on their faces, arms around each other and legs tangled.

And although they had an eternity to have sex whenever they wanted, there was no doubt in either of their minds that the whole day tomorrow would consist of nothing else.


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT?" Percy exclaimed, his eyes threatening to bug out of his head as he looked at his fiancée, who was lying in bed with him. "You can't be serious!"

She frowned and cleaned Percy's cum off her chest with a snap of her fingers. "Of course I'm serious, Percy," she said in way of explanation. "I figured the day would eventually come when I got married, and like any girl I had a vision of what I wanted it to be like. It's an ancient marriage tradition that I was particularly taken by."

"Yeah, but…" Percy practically whined, his throat dry. There was no way this was happening! "Now that the day is here are you still sure you want it like this? Maybe there's a reason why it's now considered ancient!"

She smiled softly at him, understanding his frustration. "I know it's going to be hard, Percy," she said. "It'll be hard for me too. But hey, it should spice up the honeymoon, right?"

Percy pouted at her, knowing it was the one thing that could get her to change her mind. "Come on, Athena," he whispered, moving his face close to hers.

Her face began turning red and she swallowed, licking her lips afterwards in way of preparation. He softly kissed her, wrapping an arm around her back and pulling her close to him, allowing her to feel how incredibly hard he was. He began to push his crown against her engorged, wet nether-lips, making her moan, "Percy…"

He gently nipped her neck and began to bury himself in her, sighing in pleasure as her inner muscles gripped him and pulled him in. He propped himself above her, grinning as he looked down at her flushed face and lust-filled eyes. As he began to slowly move within her, she breathily said, "Make it count, Percy. It starts after this."

Percy had to repress a grin. She had fallen for his plan. He was going to fuck her so hard she'd forget her silly little fantasy. He skimmed a hand up her side and cupped her breast, gently playing with her hard nipple with his thumb as he really began fucking her. Athena was taking short, ragged breaths, her back was beginning to arch, and her soft walls were squeezing him in a rhythm that Percy called the 'I'm about to cum squeeze'. Percy lowered his face to her neck, his own muscles beginning to tighten as he heard her soft, sexy whimpers. He gently kissed the hollow of her throat and she began trembling, and when he sucked hard on it her back instantly arched hard, pressing her breasts against his chest. She cried out in ecstasy right into his ear, moaning his name as she drenched his cock in warm, glistening cum.

He shuddered but held on, his pace slowing just a tiny bit before he picked it back up. But Athena noticed, even in the waning throes of her orgasm. She clenched her pussy hard around him, making him grunt. She looked up at him through her eyelashes as Percy did his best not to pay attention to the feel of her soft breast bouncing in his hand with each thrust into her. "Don't try to hold it back, Percy," she said, grinning as she saw how hard he was concentrating on holding back his orgasm. "You can't resist blowing your load into my hot, tight body. You can't resist the feeling of my firm tit bouncing in your hand. You can't ungh…" she grunted as Percy's hand skimmed back down her stomach and gently began rubbing her clit, sending pleasure lancing through her body. "Y-You can't…you…can't…"

Percy smiled down at her and pressed his lips against hers surprisingly softly despite how hard he was fucking her, making her moan into his mouth. Percy slipped his tongue in to gently play with hers, her back beginning to arch again. He could play her so much better than she could play him. She was kissing him back with unchecked lust, though when Percy pressed against her clit roughly she suddenly stopped, her eyes going wide. He met them, smiling into the kiss as she came again, her need for oxygen making her break the kiss. Percy pistoned into her a few more times and cried out her name as he pumped her full of his hot, thick cum.

He collapsed next to her, smiling at the ceiling even as he recovered his breath when Athena intertwined her fingers with his. "What do you think now?" he asked cockily.

Athena rolled over and rested her head on his chest, sighing softly at the warm feeling that promptly spread through her body. "I think you're in way over your head, Percy," she said softly, already beginning to feel sleep creep up on her. "Making me come twice isn't going to change my opinion—my decision stands. No more sex until we're married…and no masturbation, either."

"But that's two whole weeks!" Percy said, expecting a stubborn reply.

But all he heard and felt was his fiancée breathing steadily on his chest, her arm wrapped around him and their legs tangled. Percy sighed, softly kissed the top of her head, and let sleep claim him.

The first day wasn't that bad…really, it wasn't. They acted normal up until about breakfast-time, when Athena sighed and said, "I have to head down to Camp Half-Blood."

"Why?" Percy asked.

She smiled at him. "Well I have to get a tally of how many people are coming to our wedding, don't I?"

Percy shrugged. "I guess…except for the fact that we're gods and can improvise as needed with absolutely no inconvenience at all," he said, giving her a pointed look.

She stood up and walked up to him, bending down to stare him in the eye since he was still sitting. "Oh, you think you're so funny, don't you?" she asked teasingly, leaning in to give him a kiss as Percy tilted his head accordingly.

Just when their lips were a hairsbreadth apart, Athena stopped, looked at Percy oddly, then pulled back. "Bad idea," she breathed.

"What?" Percy asked disbelievingly.

"If we kiss we're going to end up fucking," Athena replied, a pained look on her face. "It's inevitable."

Percy sighed, still somewhat irked by this 'tradition'. Now he couldn't even kiss her? If only he could get her to change her mind. He just needed to know where to start. There had to be somebody who could help him…

"Annabeth," he breathed.

Athena looked at him like he was crazy. "What about her?" she asked.

Percy shook his head, hiding his happiness at coming up with a valid idea as he said, "I'm coming with you. I haven't visited since that night we got together anyway."

Six months. He missed Grover and Annabeth so much it hurt. He could see them as much as he wanted to, but he was just so busy as a god now. The only reason he and Athena were able to share such a peaceful breakfast together was because it was a tradition of the gods to grant newly-weds with a two-month vacation; one month before the wedding and one month after.

Athena smiled at him. "Good," she said, walking up to him and taking his hand. Percy smiled unconsciously at the warmth and feel of her skin. "You ready, then?"

Before he could reply, they were standing at the door of the Big House, Percy blinking the sudden transition to sunlight out of his eyes. "Yeah," he choked out, dazed.

Before Athena could even knock, the door opened to reveal Chiron. "Athena," he said immediately with a respectful bow.

"Chiron," she said with equal respect and a nod of her head.

"Hey Chiron!" Percy said enthusiastically, holding out his hand.

Chiron looked at Athena oddly, then smiled at Percy and said, "Hello, Percy," as he took his hand.

When Chiron looked at Athena again, she rolled her eyes good-naturedly and shifted closer to her fiancé. There was no doubt that love had changed her quite a bit, even if it only seemed to be her attitude towards Percy at the moment. Chiron would have to monitor her behavior to see the extent of her change. Never before would she have been so forgiving of a god acting in a manner that didn't exude authority and superiority. And never before would she have showed up to Camp Half-Blood looking like she was only twenty years old, usually preferring to look more like a stern mother than a love-struck teenager.

"To what does Camp Half-Blood owe the pleasure?" Chiron asked, inviting them in nonverbally by stepping aside.

Percy quickly answered. "I need to go have a word with Annabeth," he said before backing away and jogging off without looking at Athena.

She watched him go, puzzled. "He certainly hasn't changed," Chiron muttered.

Athena smiled. "His energy and almost naïve innocence and trust are refreshing," she said. "I hope he never changes."

With that, she stepped inside to talk to Chiron about the wedding.

Percy, meanwhile, was jogging to the Athena cabin, where he knocked on the door. One of Annabeth's siblings answered, raised an eyebrow, and said, "Zeus cabin."

The door was promptly shut in his face, and he shrugged before heading over to the Zeus cabin. When he got there, he grinned and quickly threw open the door, immediately regretting having done so. Thalia had Annabeth pinned against the wall and was kissing her collarbone, her hand down the front of Annabeth's jeans. Annabeth's whole body was arched, her face was flushed, and she was moaning and writhing, a bit of drool running down her chin.

Percy let out a womanly squeak, his face flushed, and quickly shut the door, pressing his back against it as he willed his heart to stop pounding. That was absolutely mortifying.

He quickly turned around smiled sheepishly as the door was opened to show Thalia giving him a look that said, 'Are you serious?'

"Have you learned your lesson?" she asked him dangerously.

Percy swallowed hard despite the fact that he was now a god. "Yes," he said, his eyes wide. "Yes I have."

Thalia smiled at him, but it was a smile that said, 'If you had said otherwise I would've decked you.' "Good," she said. "You can come in now."

As Percy stepped in, he said, "Are you sure? I mean, you can finish if you want."

There was the shape of a body underneath the covers, leaving Percy no doubt that it was Annabeth rearranging her clothes and willing her face to assume its natural color. Even Thalia's cheeks were a little pink. She shut the door and said, "It's too late. You've gone and ruined the mood now."

"Sorry," Percy muttered, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly as he averted his eyes.

Annabeth's head peeked out of the blanket so she could smile at him. "Why are you here?" she inquired, seeing a question in his eyes.

"I'm here because…well…" Percy said, his own cheeks heating up.

"Spit it out already," Thalia said a tad grumpily.

Percy took a deep breath, then quickly said, "She won't have sex with me again until we're married."

Thalia's right eyebrow arched just barely while Annabeth frowned, her eyebrows coming together. "I think you should respect any wishes my mother has," she said softly. "If that's what she wants, so be it."

Percy stood up and folded his arms. "You're going to side with this…insane plan?" he said crossly.

Thalia stood up and folded her own arms in response. "You're a man, Percy," she said, narrowing her eyes at him. "Start acting like one."

Percy rolled his eyes in response. "Yeah yeah, I know," he replied, knowing there was no way he could change their minds. "Thanks anyway. See you at the wedding."

"Bye," said Thalia a bit tersely.

"See you, and sorry we couldn't really help!" Annabeth piped just before Percy shut the door behind him.

Percy ambled back up the pathway to the Big House, scowling as he kicked a pebble out of frustration. "A little upset?" asked a voice from his left. Percy looked over to see that it was Silena Beauregard

"Er…yeah…" Percy replied awkwardly, not exactly comfortable with sharing his situation with someone who wasn't really a friend.

Silena smiled at him as he kept walking, ran up to him, and whispered, "Just make it impossible for her to resist you."

Percy looked at her oddly as she skipped off merrily, not looking back at him. How she knew exactly what the problem was he had no idea. It was a pretty good idea though. If Athena found him just as attractive as he found her, then he figured it shouldn't take that much effort to get her to go at it before the wedding.

Just as he got to the Big House, Athena stepped outside and closed the door, her eyes immediately finding his and a smile growing on her face. Percy teleported behind her and wrapped his arms around her, teleporting them both back to their temple in Olympus. Her breath hitched as he sloppily kissed the side her neck, making her quickly spin around.

Her face was already flushed, making a small grin spread across Percy's face. If she was that affected by him…

"No cheating, Percy," she said. "You're trying to instigate a war that you really have no chance of winning."

"No chance, you say?" was all he asked smugly before walking out of their room to take a shower.

Percy was cut off as soon as he began getting frisky again after his shower, and when he went in for another kiss anyway he was met with an irate, "Out."

He didn't leave but he did stop, figuring spooning her was good enough progress for the first day. He knew she wasn't really that mad at him when she lightly intertwined her fingers with his own and fell asleep with her back securely snuggled against his chest.

The next few days went fine even if a bit slowly, but it was around the seventh day that Percy began to feel the annoyance set on. All gods received the month before and after their wedding off and free of all responsibility, and Athena had decided the seventh day, one week before their wedding, was going to be a lazy day.

Naturally, she also decided that, since it was a lazy day, she would stay in her pajamas. Of course, she had chosen to wear Percy's favorite pajamas of hers—a large shirt of his that sent all of his blood racing straight for his nether-regions. And, of course, she had casually informed him of the fact that she wasn't wearing any underwear.

It was late evening, and Percy couldn't stop staring at his bride-to-be's creamy white, delicious-looking thighs. He was snapped out of his lustful thoughts, though, when Athena asked, "What do you want for dinner, Percy?"

"You," he said before he even realized what he was saying, and when Athena gave him that pointed look he cleared his throat and said, "I mean…whatever you want. I mean, what's with that question? We don't even eat!"

Athena grinned playfully at him. "Just wanted to hear your response."

Percy's eye twitched. "You…"

Athena looked at him innocently. "Me what?"

"You foul temptress," he hissed. "Acting like I'm some sort of toy you can just play around with."

Athena's smile grew and she batted her eyelashes at him. "Accusing me of such a thing. I mean, really."

Percy suddenly stood up and began advancing on her, deciding this had gone on long enough. Athena swallowed hard at the look in Percy's eyes, and she found herself unable to move. "Percy?" she whispered nervously.

Percy came right up to her, smirking at the blush staining her face. He picked her up and, in his passion, slammed her against the wall so hard the marble cracked. She moaned at the pleasurable pain and the feel of Percy's body pressed against hers, holding her up against the wall. But mostly, the moan stemmed from the feeling of his hard cock pressed so wantonly against her core.

Unable to control herself anymore, Athena reached down and began fumbling with the button on Percy's pants. She couldn't resist him any longer.

Percy was kissing her neck as he crept his hand up her shirt and skimmed over her smooth stomach so it could cup a firm breast, his thumb just barely brushing her nipple to tease her. She felt like she was going to explode, and shakily snapped her fingers to vanish their clothes. She desperately tried to impale herself on his cock, her juices leaking onto it and preparing it as it pressed against her engorged pussy lips.

Percy pulled back and gave her a lust-filled look that made liquid fire pool in her core. "Percy…" she moaned. "Please…"

Percy blinked and stopped, every fiber of his being telling him to slam up into her and fuck her until she was screaming his name. But his mind was telling him that he would hate himself forever if he did that.

So he snapped his fingers, replacing their clothes, before letting Athena down. "Percy," she said, her eyes wide and her chest heaving. "Wh…what was that if you didn't intend to have sex with me?"

Percy grinned evilly at her. "Just wanted to see your response."

She flushed and stormed out of the room, and Percy grinned to himself as he reclined in his chair. That had been so worth it.

The next few days after that passed pretty normally, even if Athena gave him the cold shoulder for the next two over their little incident. There were a couple more close calls the two days before the wedding, though not as close as the one that happened a week before.

Then, finally, came the day of the wedding.

Everyone from camp came out, Chiron included, and Zeus performed the marriage ceremony, even if it was a bit grudgingly (It's one thing for you to marry my daughter. It's another for me to be the one to marry you two!). Every god and goddess was there too, along with Percy's mother and Paul.

When Athena walked down the aisle, Percy's heart stopped. She was so beautiful that he barely managed to say "I do," when the time came. And when she kissed him to complete the marriage, he knew that right then was the happiest moment of his existence. Percy's mother and Annabeth cried, of course, Poseidon was giving him the thumbs up, and Zeus and Thalia were rolling their eyes (Zeus at Percy and Thalia at Annabeth).

"Oh, Percy!" Percy's mom cried out once the cake was cut and everyone had a piece, grabbing her son in a tight hug. "You looked so handsome up there!"

Percy's face flushed a bit. "Mom," he mumbled, embarrassed.

A hand slipped into his and he looked over to see his bride with a soft smile on her face. "She's right, you know," she said.

He smiled back at her, then she turned to Percy's mother and held out her hand. "It's a shame we haven't met before," she said. "You must be my new mother-in-law."

Sally smiled at her. "I'm glad Percy found such an amazing woman to take care of him."

"Mom!" said Percy, scandalized.

Athena's light laugh made Percy smile again, though. "I'll admit, he can be a bit…naughty, sometimes, but I know how to keep him in check," she said with a sinister look at him out of the corner of her eye.

Percy had to turn around so his mother didn't see how red he had become, his soft cock beginning to rise in his pants. As Athena and his mother continued talking, Percy shifted his predicament so it was a bit more comfortable and less noticeable. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself and turned back around to find that his mother was no longer standing there.

Athena was looking at him with a smile on her face, a smile that said, 'Oh I got you good.' He stuck his tongue out at her and she laughed again, though it was cut short by surprise when a body slammed into his.

"Percy!" Annabeth cried happily, Thalia close behind, giving him and Athena a warm smile. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks," he said with a smile, which faded quickly when he saw that Thalia was whispering something to Athena that was making them both look over at him with grins on their faces.

Annabeth pulled his face back to look at her, and she said, "Also, you have officially graduated from being a seaweed brain. I don't think my mother would appreciate me calling her husband a euphemism for idiot."

Percy grinned. "Fair enough."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and put her hands on her hips. "You better not mistreat my mother, though, Percy, or you'll have me to answer to," she said dangerously, sending shivers down his spine.

He nodded quickly, and in return she smiled and said, "Good! Now, have a good honeymoon!"

She turned and hooked arms with Thalia, the two of them disappearing back into the crowd together. He turned to look at his wife again, then frowned as he noticed she wasn't there. There was, however, a floating note.

In our bedroom.

Come as soon as you're ready to be fucked silly.

Percy gulped, his pants tightening as he fought the urge to go there straight away. He knew she was preparing something for him. Might as well give her a couple more minutes. He used his time to say goodbye and thank everyone for attending, then took a deep breath and teleported back to his and Athena's room, which also happened to be their honeymoon suite.

It was pitch-black.

"Athena?" he said.

A hundred candles suddenly flickered to life, and Percy looked at the bed to find Athena sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs crossed, a leather outfit hugging her perfect body and a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs held in her hands.

She set them on the bed, gave him an incredibly sexy look, then seductively swayed her hips as she walked up to him and kissed his mouth passionately. "I've been unfair to you, Percy," she whispered in his ear, the sound of her ever-so-slowly unzipping the top of her outfit competing with her voice. "I asked you to do something incredibly difficult, and I'm grateful that you managed to accomplish it."

"I did it because I love you," he said, gently brushing a bit of hair out of her face.

"I know," she said huskily, letting her top fall to the ground. "And I'm doing this because I love you."

As she unzipped her pants, she slowly reached her hand down the front of his pants and skimmed her fingers over his hard shaft. "You're ready for me," she said with a hint of sexy confidence to her voice.

"Oh, I'm more than ready," he said back as he helped push her pants down over her womanly hips and her long legs.

"I'm going to let you do whatever you want to me, Percy," she said. "Whatever. You. Want."

Percy moaned, bringing a hand up to cup a firm breast as he gruffly said, "You're ready for all of me, then?"

At this point she was panting in his ear. His shirt vanished, and he said, "On your knees."

She obeyed instantly, looking up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Percy somehow hardened even more, now to the point of being painfully hard. "Get my cock out."

Her eyes not leaving his, Athena reached her hand forward and slowly unzipped his pants. She pulled them down just as slowly, her eyes finally leaving his so she could hungrily eye his rock-hard erection. "Open your mouth wide."

She did as she was told, a beautiful blush staining her cheeks as she did so, her tongue out too. She was usually pretty assertive in bed, so she was probably feeling a bit embarrassed at being completely dominated. Percy's hand came down to the nape of her neck and held her head in place as he pushed his cock past her plump lips and deep into her throat, not stopping until he was completely buried in it. He stifled a moan and used the foot of the bed for stability, then said, "Now blow me."

She tightened her soft lips around him and started bobbing on him slowly, Percy pulling her hair back and holding it there as she started to settle into a pretty slow rhythm that held long, hard strokes. Just how Percy liked it. He was thrusting his cock down her throat a little each time she went all the way down on him, the suction she was providing making Percy's balls tingle. She brought her tongue into the mix, slowly licking every inch of his cock in tandem with the movements of her mouth, the blush growing even more when Percy moaned.

"Fuck, Athena, you're amazing," he panted.

She brought a hand up and began gently fondling his balls, a moan shooting vibrations down Percy's cock when he slammed it into her throat in response to her warm, soft hand touching him oh-so-perfectly.

He grunted as he felt his balls tighten, and Athena quickly pulled off of his spit-covered cock until only her lips were wrapped around the head, which swelled in her mouth before it shot hot ropes of cum into her mouth and down her throat. When her mouth was filled up she completely pulled off and allowed him to finish on her face.

"Swallow it," Percy panted as he collapsed on his knees in front of her. That was one of the most intense orgasms he had ever had.

Her eyes never left his as she swallowed it all with just a tiny bit of difficulty, then opened her mouth to show him she had done it.

"Good girl," Percy said. "Now go lay on the bed on your back."

She did so immediately, looking at him for further instructions. He snapped, cleaning his cum off her face as he said, "Spread eagle."

Each time he ordered her to do something she felt more liquid pool in her core—being dominated was definitely more fun than dominating, she decided. Percy created more cuffs, magically reinforced them, then cuffed her wrists to the headboard and her ankles to the foot, leaving her unable to move, her entire body exposed to his eyes.

The cold seared her pussy, some of the heat leaving it, and she tried to bring her thighs together to keep that good, hot feeling.

"Tell me what you want," Percy said with a grin. "I can see you're impatient."

"Cum!" she shouted, squeezing her eyes shut as she arched her back. "Please, Percy, make me come!"

"What a waste," Percy replied, climbing onto the bed and putting his body above hers. "I was going to do that anyway."

She opened her mouth to reply, but he quickly said, "You already told me what you wanted. No talking."

She quickly shut her mouth again, though it immediately opened in a silent scream when Percy attached his mouth to one of her nipples and sucked hard, toying with it with his tongue as he did so. He skimmed his hand up her stomach and played with her other breast as he continued to feast on her nipple, making her pant and arch her back even further.

He kissed her breasts and focused just as much on her other nipple, sending Athena to the brink. She needed to come at that instant more than she had ever needed anything else.

Percy grinned at her, and, as if reading her thoughts, kissed his way down her taught stomach and kissed her wet, puffy outer lips, making her whimper.

"As soon as I push my fingers into you, you can be as vocal as you want," said Percy. "Until then, though, nothing."

She nodded quickly, trying to trap his face against her pussy with her thighs only to find again that she couldn't move them. She writhed to try to get it done anyway, her face growing redder as Percy smiled at her knowingly.

Just as she was about to break the rule and yell at him to hurry the fuck up, he latched his lips onto her clit and laved it with his tongue, making her back arch again. He began assaulting her clit, lashing it with his tongue and scraping it with his teeth with his arms wrapped around her thighs, holding her hips in place as she tried to buck them. She was panting hard, all of her willpower going to stopping herself from crying out as she writhed as best she could. But she needed to cry out so badly. She was going to do it anyway, she couldn't help but think as Percy dragged his tongue up her clit.

A scream was coming out.

Then three fingers slammed into her body and she cried out as loud as she could, her breasts thrusted up in the air as her orgasm slammed into her like a freight train. "Percy!" she cried as she coated his lower face with juices, his now-lubed finger immediately finding her asshole and slamming into her body, sending her over the edge again.

"I'm coming again, Percy!" she shouted, her body jerking as more glistening cum was dumped into Percy's waiting mouth. She whimpered and panted in time with the jolts of pleasure shooting through her body, more juices shooting out with each jolt.

As soon as the pleasure ended she collapsed back in a heap, moaning at the small aftershocks of pleasure rolling through her body, radiating from her core.

Percy kissed his way back up her body and said, "Quiet now," before slamming his long, hard cock deep into her body, driving the breath out of her.

She moaned and panted and writhed as Percy pumped into her so hard that the headboard kept hitting the wall behind them, cracking it. Every time he brushed her cervix she moaned out loud, though Percy didn't really care at this point.

He leaned down and lightly nipped her neck, making her cry out as she covered his cock with her glistening fluids, her inner walls spasming around him. She was squeezing her eyes shut so hard that a couple tears had been pushed out, which Percy kissed away gently as he continued to fuck her hard.

Her eyes shot open at his act of love and she reached up to capture his lips with hers, and his hand came up to play with a breast. The sound of their slapping skin filled the room as the feeling of Percy's hand and lips began to send Athena over the edge again, and when she was hit by her orgasm she managed to break the cuffs and wrap her legs around his waist as her hands came up to dig her nails into his shoulders.

He gritted his teeth at the mixed pleasure and pain, slammed into her as he hard as he could, and buried his face into her neck as he shot thick streams of cum straight into her womb, filling it up as her walls milked him for every last drop.

He kissed her neck gently, but apparently she wasn't done with the wild, abandoned sex. She flipped them over so she was on top, snapped her fingers, and suddenly he was spread-eagled.

Athena was smiling at him seductively. "And now, it's my turn to have my way with you."

"Oh gods," Percy moaned, incredibly hard.

Athena sat on his thighs and steadied herself by putting her hands on his muscled chest, then slowly rocked forward, dragging her wet pussy lips up the length of his cock. Then she sat up, gently grasped his shaft with one hand, and sank down onto him, moaning as he bumped her cervix.

"Athena," Percy gasped.

Her smile grew just a tiny bit right before she clenched around him, and his hips bucked involuntarily, slamming her back down onto him.

"You like that, Percy?" she asked.

He could do nothing but pant as he strained to break the cuffs, wanting so desperately to grab her hips and fuck her brains out.

Athena got off of him, making him hiss as the cold air hit his exposed cock, then she shuffled down and licked up the length of him, moaning at her taste. She sank her mouth down onto him completely and sucked hard as she pulled off, making sure to get every last bit of her juices off of him.

"I taste good," she said as she let herself slam onto him again, driving the breath out of both of them.

"Amazing," Percy concurred as he thrusted his hips up in time to her bouncing on him, her breasts bouncing marvelously along with her.

She was using his thighs for stability as she rode him, losing her mind more and more every time she slammed down onto him.

"C'mon, Athena," Percy grunted through gritted teeth. "You're going to have to work harder than that if you want my load filling you up. Because I know that despite the superior act you put on around your siblings, you're nothing more than a little whore who wants nothing else than my cum."

Athena moaned, gasped, and bucked her hips, slipping off of Percy as her orgasm ripped through her. Spurts of warm cum shot out onto Percy's stomach, making it glisten as she whimpered and moaned.

She gritted her teeth and shakily mounted her husband again, a little drool running down her chin as she rode him for all she was worth. Her eyes were clouded with unbridled lust and Percy's looked much the same.

"I am a whore!" she cried. "I'm your whore, Percy! Give me your cum!"

Percy grunted, slammed up into her, and shot rope after rope of hot cum deep into her body, thrusting into her jerkily as his orgasm tore through his body.

As soon as her pussy had milked him dry, Athena immediately collapsed and weakly snapped her fingers, releasing Percy from the cuffs. He rolled over and planted a kiss on her sweaty temple, and she rolled so she was snuggled up against him.

"That two weeks was worth it just for that sex," Percy said in awe as he drew the blankets up and draped his arm over her stomach.

"Undoubtedly," Athena said with a smile.

There was silence for a minute, and then Percy laughed and said, "We're actually married, Athena. You're my wife."

She giggled, a sound she knew Percy absolutely loved. "Just noticed that, did you?"

"Well, it just finally sank in, you know," he said thoughtfully. "I get to spend all of eternity with you, and I couldn't be any happier."

Athena snuggled into him a little further. "I love you, Percy," she said sweetly.

"I love you too, Athena," Percy said back with just as much love in his voice.

With that, the two drifted off to sleep, both thinking that was a great first night to spend as husband and wife.


End file.
